This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and televisions have displays.
Liquid crystal displays create images by modulating the intensity of light that is being emitted from a backlight. The perceived quality of a liquid crystal display is affected by its dynamic range. The dynamic range of a display is the ratio of the output of the display at its brightest setting to the output of the display at its dimmest setting. Because it is not possible to completely extinguish the light produced by the backlight in a liquid crystal display, the dynamic range of a liquid crystal display is limited. A typical liquid crystal display has a dynamic range of about 1000:1. When viewing content such as movies where dark areas are often present, the limited dynamic range of a conventional display can have an adverse impact on picture quality. For example, black areas of an image may appear to be dark gray rather than black.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as improved liquid crystal displays.